jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Rifle
The Rocket Rifle is a rifle found in Jagged Alliance 2 and Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire. Unlike other weapons, this is a fictional one (other weapons exist in real life). There are two rocket rifles available: rocket rifle and auto rocket rifle that is also capable of shooting burst fire. Official description Rocket Rifle "Annihilate your opponents with the cutting edge in weapons technology. This rocket rifle comes with its own laser scope and computer security system." Auto Rocket Rifle "The bleeding edge in weapons technology, this experimental version of the rocket rifle is capable of emptying its entire clip in a single devastating burst!" Pros: Long Range, High Damage Cons: Heavy, No Burst Fire, Small Magazine Attachments Nothing can be attached because it already has a laser scope and a computer security system attached. Locations Rocket Rifle * Orta research facility * Alma military base. You need to get in stealthily before an enemy press the red button in the command room and blow it up. You can then obtain it from Sergeant Krott. * San Mona, recruit Igmus "Iggy" Palkov after you reach 70% game progress. * Random drop/stolen from enemy elite soldiers. Auto Rocket Rifle * Meduna, in the Queen's hideout. Must be entered from the garden to obtain it. * Enemy Elite soldiers, though may only be found on randomly generated enemies (not pre-placed ones) and only in very late game. Tips & Tricks * A Rocket Rifle has an electronic security measure that allows only one person to use it. Firing a clear Rocket Rifle will immediately lock the rifle for use by the user alone. * If you obtain Rocket Rifles from enemy soldiers, you need to get Fredo in Grumm to 'repair' it in order to reset its ID before you can use them. * The one given to you by Sergeant Krott and those stashed in Orta are still clear and can be given to anyone. * The one owned by Iggy is ID locked to him. * Using Rocket Rifles may require different strategy than other weapons. They only hold 5 shots and generally require at least 2 shots in the torso to kill an enemy, and are generally less effective than guns in longer range because they can't mount a scope. They also take a lot of APs to fire, so an average merc usually won't get to fire more than 2 shots in a single turn. So, there are many scenarios where normal guns are preferable. * DO NOT give a random Rocket Rifle to MadLab's Robot. It will always give an 'invalid fingerprint' message even if given a clean rocket rifle, essentially making it useless. However it CAN be done. Give MadLab's Robot the Rocket Rifle you obtain from Sergeant Krott, in Alma, without ever having used it with anyone else. The robot will acknowledge this Rocket Rifle and add its own "Fingerprint". Notes * Deidranna uses an auto rocket rifle. de:Raketengewehr Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Weapons Category:Orta